¡Tantalus existe!
by Kaori Higarashi
Summary: Yitán en Tantalus con toda su fauna, pero tendrá que dejar el grupo por una princesa. Y lo que más echara de menos será a un compañero YitanBlank Soy mala para los summary XD


**Advertencias: **Shonen ai y Yaoi (Yitán/Blank), Lemon, a lo mejor un posible Rape (no es seguro) y creo que nada más. Hechas estas aclaraciones no acepto dudas al respecto

_**Preparando el plan**_

Otro robo de Tantalus efectuado con éxito. ¿Cómo no?, teniéndome a mi, el gran ladrón Yitán Tribal, de su lado. Bueno, la verdad es que sin los demás me hubieran pillado un par de veces, hay que admitirlo. Me lo paso muy bien con ellos. Son como una familia para mí. Si no fuera por Bakú no se que hubiera sido de mi ahora. Tal vez, un ladrón aburrido, solitario, mujeriego y con poco sentido del humor. Lo admito, llevo un ladrón en mis venas. Y lo de mujeriego, quiera o no todas vienen a mi. No se pueden resistir, pero… con ninguna he pasado de un par de noches esporádicas. Blank me corta el royo, cada vez que me ve con una chica me clava la mirada y cuando al fin le miro se gira sin decir nada, aun así hace efecto porque se me van las ganas de ligar, me siento avergonzado como si me observara un hermano mayor, o algo así.

Aprovechando que los demás se han ido a festejar el botín (y no es para menos, 170000 guiles) aprovecho para guardar el botín, estirarme en mi cama y pensar un poco hasta dormirme. Estoy molido. El golpe desde la altura de la que caí y tener que levantarme corriendo para fugarme no me ha sentado nada bien. Me siento como un anciano. Por lo menos mi pobre espalda ya no me duele tanto. Desde la cama miro el cartel de Tantalus, ahora que me fijo, habría que repasarlo. Se ha deteriorado a causa del sol y ahora se lee "Tantalu'". Visto así, parece que lo haya escrito Cinna. ¡Qué bien se esta en el escondite en total silencio y con la brisa estival, que entra por el ventanuco, rozándome la cara! No puedo más, me estoy quedando dormido y de repente todo se hace oscuridad. 

………………………………………………….……..…………………………………..

¿Dónde estoy? Todo es negro pero puedo verme a mi mismo. No puedo caminar. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Por más que mire a mí alrededor no veo nada.¡Arriba! Una luz, ¿una esfera azul? No, ¡es un planeta! Parece que esta vibrando. ¡Se está deshaciendo! Si no huyo me aplastará y me ahogaré. ¡No!, me alcanza, ¡no!, ¡no! Despierto y respiro hondo, incorporándome rápidamente, giro hacia un lado y allí está Blank.

"¡Pero que coño haces Blank!, casi me da algo, ¿Por qué me tiras un vaso de agua, imbécil?" Lo digo todo de golpe sin siquiera parar a tomar aire para respirar.

"Estas en mi cama" Se nota que no viene de muy buen humor, aunque tampoco está enfadado.

"Ese no es motivo para echarme agua en la cara, ¿sabes que existe una acción llamada _'despertar suavemente'_? Que tampoco te pido que me despiertes con un besito"

"Prefiero levantarte así, no vaya a ser que estés en uno de tus sueños húmedos y en un ataque de sonambulismo me violes"

"No me hace ninguna gracia Blank. Duerme en mi cama, que no tengo ganas de moverme" En ese momento me giro dándole la espalda, a la vez que Blank coge la almohada de mi cama y me da un golpe con ella, casi ahogándome en el acto.

"Como no salgas te acabaras ahogando entre agua y plumas" dice con un tono de cansancio y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.   
"¡Suéltame!" Doy patadas y me revuelvo intentando soltarme del agarre

En el forcejeo, consigo agarrar el brazo de Blank y lo empujo para librarme de él. La almohada cae al suelo. Jalo una vez más de su brazo y resbala con un bicho Buri que acaba de pisar. Al final cae encima de mi y todo queda en silencio. Tiene el turbante algo desplazado, dejando a al vista sus ojos. Se levanta, se coloca la cinta en su lugar y yo lo miro un momento sin decir nada. Al final los dos acabamos rompiendo en carcajadas. Siempre acabamos igual, es lo bueno que tiene Blank, tiene buen sentido del humor y eso me gusta. Del grupo es con el que mejor me llevo, aunque con el resto también me llevo bien. Incluso con Ruby, que puede llegar a ser muy pesada cuando se lo propone (y cuando no, también)

"Me voy a seguir nadando en mis sueños" me levanto y me voy a mi cama, Blank se recuesta en la suya

"Yitán, está tarde, cuando hayan llegado todos repasaremos el plan, no lo olvides"

"Está bien, está bien, no me olvidaré"

"Y no llegues tarde, que te conozco"

A veces Blank puede ser muy pesado y me trata como a un niño, se cree muy adulto y solo me lleva un año. Aunque es cierto que es muy responsable y que yo soy todo lo contrario, que le voy a hacer, cada uno tiene lo suyo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando despierto nuevamente, Blank ya no está en su cama. Me froto los ojos, me desperezo y me voy a dar una vuelta por Alexandria. Hay mucho bombón por ahí suelto y últimamente estoy muy solito, quizá haya algo que me interese. Entro en un bar y observo el panorama, algunos hombres jugando a las cartas ("¿He mencionado lo bueno que soy jugando? Soy invencible"), algunos borrachos ("¿A estas horas de la tarde?") y una camarera que está muy bien la verdad. Me acerco y le empiezo a hablar.

"Hola guapa, ¿Nos conocemos de algo? Tu cara me resulta muy familiar" Esta táctica nunca falla

"No, no nos conocemos caballero"

"Ya decía yo, no tengo por costumbre olvidarme de bellezas como tú. Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Bárbara" Uff, bárbara si que está

"Bonito nombre, yo soy Yitán Tribal. Encantado"

"Lo mismo digo. ¿Quiere tomar algo señor…"

"Llámame Yitán simplemente" Digo interrumpiéndola

"Está bien, ¿quieres algo Yitán?"

"Una copa, no estaría nada mal"

"Bárbara, es tu hora de descanso" Dice un hombre enorme con un ridículo bigote, saliendo del almacén, debe de ser su jefe, o al menos esa es la impresión que me da

"¡Estupendo, te invito a una copa!" Está es mi oportunidad

"No hace falta que me invites a nada"

"Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que una chica tan guapa pague las cosas. ¡Anda, no seas tímida!"

"De acuerdo, gracias"

"No es nada, no es nada. Y, ¿de dónde eres?"

"Soy de aquí, de Alexandria. ¿Y tú? No parece que seas de la zona"

"Y no lo soy" Y así empezamos a tomar copas y a hablar, mientras el tiempo pasa sin que me de cuenta, hasta que me dice que tiene que volver al trabajo y yo recuerdo que tenía que reunirme con el resto. Me despido y salgo corriendo ("me van a matar"), mira que Blank me lo había recordado, ahora me lo echara en cara. Paso a toda prisa por la plaza de Alexandria, choco con alguien ("Discúlpeme") y por fin llego al escondite. Desde fuera no se oye ningún ruido, está todo en silencio, entro y está todo oscuro.

"No ha llegado nadie todavía…" Ese Blank exigiendo puntualidad y aún no está aquí

Saco unas cerillas del bolsillo e ilumino para ver por donde camino ("¡Eh 40 Guiles!, me los quedo"). Enciendo unas velas que hay en el centro de la mesa y respiro aliviado, todavía no ha llegado el resto, de la que me he librado.

"¿Quién esta ahí? Se oye una voz desde la otra puerta

"Soy yo Yitán" Entonces la puerta se abre y salen Cinna, Marcus y Blank y acemos nuestro saludo oficial.

"Tío, llegas tarde" Me dice Blank

"Perdona ¿Y el jefe?" Desvío la conversación

"To'avía no ha llega'o"

De repente entra un dragón azul por una de las puertas y empieza a atacarnos, todos unidos conseguimos vencerle. Y sin esperárnoslo la cabeza del dragón se parte en dos y debajo está nuestro jefe.

"¡Uah! Me duele el tarro ¿Qué le hacéis a vuestro jefe?"

¿Qué que le hacemos dice? Si ha sido él el que ha empezado a atacarnos. Bueno, no ha sido nada, ahora a recuperar el aire perdido

"¡Parece que algo habéis aprendido, bellacos!¡JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA!" Y encima se ríe "¡Venga, tenemos planes que hacer!" Entonces entramos en otra habitación y nos sentamos alrededor de una maqueta del castillo de Alexandria

"Repasaremos el plan de hoy. Estamos de camino al Reino de Alexandria...¡Dónde la temible banda Tantalus secuestrará a la princesa Garnet!" Exclama a la vez que saca un ridícula muñeca que se supone que es la princesa

"O' e'plicaré el re'to, eh"se adelantó Cinna, mostrando la maqueta del barco volador. "Nue'tro barco pronto llegará a Alexandria. Cuando e'temo ahí haremo' como si no pasara na' y representaremo' la obra de gran éxito "Quiero ser tu canario". ¡Marcu'!¡Tú tiene' el papel principal, eh!"

"En la obra zí... Pero en el zecuztro loz protagoniztaz zerán ¡Yitán y Blank!"

"En el entreacto, crearé el caos entre la gente del castillo con esto que tengo aquí..." Dijo Blank sacando algo de su bolsillo "Los bichos Buri no me gustan nada, os lo aseguro... Pero el deber es el deber. Me aguantaré.¡Después será tu turno, Yitán!"

"¡Vale! En la confusión raptaré a… la reina Brahne."

"¡Eso es! Nuestro objetivo es esta vaca gorda y fea. Brahne...¡NO, NO!" ¿Cómo que no? Ay, me estoy haciendo un lío tremendo, además ¿Esa es la reina? Qué muñeca más fea, como sea igual en la vida real. Puaj, ¡que asco!

"Pero, si no tengo que secuestar a la reina Brahne… no entiendo que tengo que hacer. El rey murió hace un año tengo entendido ¿Quién más seria tan importante para secuestrar?"

"¿Bromeas?" Parece que Bakú se está enfadando, esa vena de la frente está demasiado hinchada

"Pero la reina…" No termino la frase porque Ruby entra a la habitación

"Yitán, no seas pesado, che. Se oye todo desde fuera, me estabas poniendo nerviosa"

"Mmm, ¡Es cierto, ya me acuerdo!¡Vale!En la confusión raptaré a la princesa Garnet" No sé en que estaría pensando la verdad, si estaba claro

"¡Eso es! Nuestro objetivo es Garnet, la princesa más hermosa que jamás haya tenido Alexandria" Y con nuestro saludo nos despedimos y nos ponemos manos a la obra para preparar todos los detalles del plan, ya se acerca la noche y la banda Tantalus hará su presentación en Alexandria

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Final Fantasy IX, va a ser un Yaoi de la pareja Yitán x Blank, narrado desde el punto de vista de Yitán y sigiendo el canon de historia original.

No hay muchos fics de está pareja y no se si abran muchos fans, pero lo dedico a todos los que les guste . Espero que dejen sus opiniones al respecto, sobre todo para ver si lo sigo publicando o lo dejo. Bueno se despide Kaori Higarashi.


End file.
